


The danganronpa cast get stuck in Minecraft

by mimibloody



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Minecraft (Video Game), New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimibloody/pseuds/mimibloody
Summary: The v3 cast finally settled down, but as they were going back to school, all of them fainted and wake up in a blocky world.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------This story is about danganronpa cast daily living and surviving in Minecraft.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Shirogane Tsumugi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	The danganronpa cast get stuck in Minecraft

"After the killing game, the sixteen victims discovered that all of those terrible experience was a simulation.ln the past month, they learn to forgive and confort each other from the bloody event. Finally, as their mental health fully recovered, they were sent back to where they used to belong before they got memory erased, Hope's peak Academy.  
The ones in the 53 game were put in class 79th, together, hoping after the unfortunates, they can still shine brighter as ultimates."  
A warm smile formed on Shuichi's lips as he finished reading out the words on the newspaper, the rest of his friends, now said "classmates" cheered and clapped, they all promised to meet up together and walk to school after they were been told that they could get back to hope's peak, the normal laughs and chats between his classmates were their dreams back in the killing game , but now, the unrealistic dream from the unrealistic situation has come true.  
"Then what are we waiting! Let's go in!" Momota said with a loud voice to make sure everyone has heard, a mocking tune from Kokichi followed like usual, then Maki defensing her dear boyfriend, it was just like those everyday events in killing game, except the group ended up in laughter and jokes.The 16 students of hope's peak walked all together with some pairs, Himiko, Angie and Tenko, Kaede with Tsumugi, maki, Kaito and shuichi, Rantaro Kokichi... and so on.  
Shuichi took the first step into the school. However, as soon as the footsteps echoed in the school main hall, the detective suddenly shivered at a sudden bad felling, the felling he was so familiar and hated, like the time before a murder, it's like his born talent warning him something big is about to happen, and with ninty percent it would be something bad. His hunch was soon confirmed by Rantaro's out of character tune.  
"Kokichi!?"  
A loud crash catched on the green haired words, then another and another, it was like living hell, Shuichi felt his head suddenly get dizzy, before anyone got any idea about what was happening, his vision got black.  
  
"Good mooooorning, sleepyhead~ You're finally up, Shuichi."  
"Eh... what?"  
"Getting flashbacks aren't you? The truth is the killing game actually hasn't finished! All your memories bout leaving the game was just your dream!"   
Wait, no, that can't be-  
"That's a lie, don't believe him Shuichi" Rantaro interrupted  
"But it isn't impossible if this is another one."Maki said with the deadly tune the crew haven't heard for months, she looked around at the place as if she was going to kill, but no one felt danger, they knew her anger was against whoever pulled this shit up, again, and they all had the same thought.  
Shuichi sat up and got a quick look around this place, it was a pixel decorated space, it seems all of his friends were all trapped in a room fulled with blocks.  
"From what I've gathered, i think we all fainted in front of the school then woke up here."  
Momota said as he scratched at the back of his head.  
"Just saying I didn't do this!"  
Tsumugi waves like she was doing an announcement.  
"I won't suspect you even if you didn't say that Tsumugi-chan!" Kaede said as she hugged Tsumugi from the back.  
"Huh, putting blind faith in others already? You can't be serious Akamatsu-chan." Kokichi said in a too obvious disappointed voice  
"Alert! Alert! The grape boy is getting his fucking trust issues back!!"  
"Oh just shut up already, iruma-pig-chan, no one wants to listen to your nonsense."  
"Eeeeek!!! Nonsense!?"  
"Would you two be silence?"  
The maid commented calmly, her expression slid through a little tiredness.  
"Yesssss mom!"  
Kokichi's voice stopped after that, but his glare went straight to Shuichi, the detective immediately got his message, not to mention, he could now read more and more Kokichi's body language as the months in the hospital pasted by, that glare and the smirk was those that wanted Shuichi to explain things to the confused rest.  
"I can prove Shirogane's innocent, Ouma-kun, the answer is simple. Our memories."  
"And how is that the reason?Mister detective~?"  
"Our memories about Shirogane being the mastermind hasn't been erased, if she were the one behind this event, that just wouldn't fit."  
"Absolutely! Even a normal girl like me wouldn't be that dumb!" Shirogane cheered at shuichi's inference.  
"Hm, makes sense, I'll take tha-"  
"Puhuhu~ it makes sense, it surrrre makes a looot of sense!" An annoying and familiar voice disturbing the purple haired sentence filled in the room, shouts and screams with anger exploded at the same time, non of them were fear at this similar situation anymore.  
"You fucking bastard! What the hell are you planning this time? Whatever you are going to do, non of us will hurt each other again!"  
The astronaut shouted at the white-black coloured bear.  
"Atua says your actions won't effect his followers under his watch!"  
The white haired girl said cheerfully , even tho her glare seems like it could burn holes through the wall.  
"My MP is high now! if you don't want to get cursed by my magic spell, you better let us back..."  
Himiko said nervously, but it was clear she would protect her friends at all cost.   
"You heard what Yumeno-chan said ? Now sent us back you desperate bear!"  
Tenko prepared in her fighting form.   
"Yeah. This wouldn't work."  
Ryoma agreed  
"Gonta would protect his friends!"  
The giant joined in as well  
"Do you want to die- Actually nevermind, I'll decide it for you."  
Maki stepped closer, and closer, but then was pulled back by Kaede, standing in front of her.  
"As you see, this time, we have trust in each other, we'll defeat you again if you're asking for it."  
The soft pianist spoke out her words with determine, it wasn't some conforting empty promises to lighten the atmosphere up like the last time, it was the truth all fifteen of her friends knew deep in their hearts.  
"Roast her Kaede babe! And even tho I don't know who's behind this time...I have one sentence for you..."  
Tsumugi's voice got creeper and scarier , the room suddenly got quiet to wait for her continue her sentence.  
"I have the power of Atua and anime on my side!Back of!"  
  
"Ooooo!! How interesting, how hopeful! It seems as if you guys had some character delovment~ is this, perhaps, friendship?"  
"Cut the crap teddy, if you're here just to chat with us then you must be sooooo lonely~ oh dear, even i feel pity for you..."  
Kokichi said he yawned, acting like he was at a boring lesson  
"Humanity sure is beautiful... you're... Ugly."  
Korekiyo looked at the bear with disgust  
"Hell yeah mask freak, for once i agree with you! Go fuck yourself you ugly virgin toy bear!"  
Miu shouted while she pointed her middle finger at Monokuma.  
"Cry, cry, cry, I'm getting bullied by my precious students? How despairing..."  
Monokuma said as it looked down at the floor.  
"I'm mad! Agh! So, so mad that I've decided not to tell you the rules of this game! I believe my smart students would figure it out using their "friendship" or what ever that fancy thing is called... Now see you later~ or never?Puhuhu, who knows?"  
”Don't you dare leave after you just pull out all these." Maki jumped and landed directly on Monokuma, pressing him onto the floor, her hands were grabbing tight around the stuffed animal, which seemed like not going to respond anymore, like the switch of the toy was turned off, but suddenly the voice came from Monokuma again, but it was a more flat and emotionless tune.  
  
"Loading world..."  
"99%"  
"100%"  
  
Then, the floor of the room crumbled,  
  
When Shuichi opened his eyes again, a scene of nature laid in front of his eyes, grass, trees, flowers, he blinked again as he remembered what happened before he went unconscious, he turned back to see some faces he recognises, lying on the grass ground by him.  
Where was he?  
Where were they?  
"Shuichi! You are finally awake!"  
He looked up and saw his best friend Kaede, standing beside was Tsumugi, Rantaro, Kaito and Maki.  
"Uh... Do you know where this is?"  
"No idea! But now you're awake then that makes Kokichi, Miu, and Angie the only ones left." Tsumugi said as she looked at the people behind Shuichi.  
"Three? Where are the others?"  
"We found a cave which has a dead end, all of us decided if we will be thrown in a field for who knows how long, it's better if we have a place to stay." Rantaro explained  
"And we are here to carry you guys back!' Kaito said energetically while giving them a thumbs up  
"... Do you have any idea? About this situation?" Maki asked  
"We can discuss when we meet the others! And since you're awake, you can help us carry them to that spot too!" The blonde girl suggested.  
"I can carry Ouma then." Shuichi said while moving towards Kokichi  
"It's okay Shuichi, i was going to carry him, you just woke up, you can just walk back with us." Before Shuichi was going to respond, the Green haired boy already carried the small boy in his arms with a bride style, seeing one begin to action, Maki lift Angie up without a second word, Kaede carried miu using some strength, then Tsumugi joined to help the pianist.  
The four with other three then made their way to the gathering place, Shuichi took a quick glance at Rantaro carrying Kokichi, the detective found himself having a slightly jealousy in his mind before he quickly scooped it away, now isn't the time for this, he told himself.  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, feel free to comment your thoughts down below, this idea has been on my mind for a long time.


End file.
